vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
147170-morning-coffee-2015-11-17-pre-food-coma-edition
Content ---- ---- I'm not. :lol: I am just always broke. I make 2 Plat, spend 1.8 Plat. Endless cycle. | |} ---- ---- ---- In the FWIW department, whatever you were doing was working great. Very smooth tanking. I'd almost think you were *comfortable* with it! :D Yes- I think a lot of our gut reactions to the costs of things are a bit off, because there is a LOT of inflation now compared to pre F2P. I remember flipping out at spending a plat on consumables for a night of raiding, but it actually comes back very quickly. But man, I remember when 1 plat was a big deal . . . Ha, you already posted it in another thread :) But, I basically do contracts (the ones I want to do, I don't do any content I find annoying), dungeons, and the daily shiphand (if it's short) with greed flasks on (dungeons with XP flasks if I am not at the EG cap). With the sub boost, this nets me both a lot of plat AND a lot of glory. It does help that I actually enjoy all of this content (even dailies- shhhh, don't tell anyone!) A hint for anyone who doesn't know this- the daily shiphand with sub bonus and a flask of greed nets you one plat. So for something like M-13 or Infestation, that's a plat in like 15 minutes. If you have multiple toons at 50, you can get plat very quickly on an M-13 or Infestation day (or even a gauntlet/space madness day). I'd make plat a lot faster if I didn't make my toons grind out their own money to pay back my other toons. Yes, it's dumb. Yes, I'm having fun. I guess I like having something to work for. Right now, Liz owes Chet 25 plat, and then she's going to buy some AMP points off of him at 4.5 plat a piece. And I know Chet can grind the plat faster and is even the same friggen class, but I don't know why, I enjoy the process. I guess we all have our own little bit of crazy! Edited November 17, 2015 by SlyJeff | |} ---- ---- Yeah i noticed over the prestige weekend that PvP was a great way to make some plat. I shot up like 5-6 plat pretty quickly. The CX is nice to get some cash to when its not broken -_- | |} ---- Shhh! :angry: (j/k) Actually I used to tank our fun runs in TOR with my Vanguard (Body Type 3 Rattataki female ftw). Now we were primarily a Republic guild but we did have Imperial alts. Being the altoholic I am I also had a Power Tech at end game. Like everybody else she wasn't quite as well geared as my Vanguard. Well for giggles we decided to to Scum and Villany with me main tanking just seeing how far we'd get. Imagine our surprise when we downed Styrak (the end-boss). :lol: If you hadn't noticed I didn't start dungeon tanking until I knew the instances cold. I keep forgetting about doing a shiphand. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm sensing a running theme.... :lol: I don't really? Since I am mostly still in the "Hey I want to level every class to 50 and then do all the quests I can" phase, mixed with the "Hey HOUSING *drops 6 plat on Halloween trees*" (No really that happened, it hurt... so good). The few AMP drops I've found, I've used, but I have all these extra Halloween things (flairs and whatnot) that I have no intention of using, and was going to sell, I just haven't gotten around to it. I might be able to snag a few plat there. I am secretly hoping that filling out the rep for the last few zones, where Beloved offers an AMP point, will help fill out the plat pool. And hey, the upside to playing so many characters is finding costume-piece discoveries can be very profitable once you start finding duplicates! Aww Tex, I'm sorry to hear your friendly/themed guild is closing up shop. I hope you at least had a good time while it lasted, and I am sure you left those who joined (and moved on) with a good impression. :) | |} ---- ---- Oh, I've made a lot of friends, people I still talk to every time I log on, even though they left the guild weeks ago. Like I said, no hard feelings. I accomplished what I set out to do and now it's not really needed anymore. No harm, no foul, no tears. :) I am looking around for some role-players right now. The only thing I am missing Dominion-side is someone to RP with on occasion. If I can't find anything good, I'll just go back to Exiles where all my RL friends are. Edited November 17, 2015 by Tex Arcana | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I've been too cranky and out of sorts. ;) I'll get back on the ball next week. | |} ----